


If I Wanted You To

by DoodlesOfTheMind



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Lemony goodness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodlesOfTheMind/pseuds/DoodlesOfTheMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since they were kids, Itachi had always caved to Shisui’s will. Only his. For years, Shisui had been uncomfortable with it and had tried to force Itachi to stand up to him. Other times, he thanked the gods that Itachi would listen to someone. And then there were times like this, when this kind of power was the most exhilarating feeling in the world.</p><p>A brief lemon where Itachi likes a dominant lover, and Shisui can't help but enjoy the power he has over his future clan Lord. Fluff and smut. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Wanted You To

“You’re such a light sleeper, ‘Tachi,” Shisui teased, hoisting himself up through the window, out of the frigid rain and into the youth’s bedroom.

Itachi stayed where he was on the low twin bed, one arm draped across his bare chest and his eyes closed. “It is an advantage.”

“One day, I will manage to sneak up on you,” Shisui warned, shaking his drenched hair in Itachi’s direction to cover him in little droplets of freezing water. “And you will not like it when I do.”

“Won’t I?” Itachi murmured, still motionless.

Shisui grinned. It was a good night if Itachi was capable of making jokes. But then, a full three weeks without having to kill a man in the service of his village had that effect on him. Shisui offered a silent thank you to Kakashi, Itachi’s Captain, for this. The younger man should never have been forced to be a shinobi, let alone serve in ANBU. No matter how skilled his mind and body were, his soul was not cut out for a life like that. Where Shisui could come to terms with being an assassin, Itachi only spiraled deeper into his own internal agony with every life he took. It was there for anyone to see, but few bothered to look past the legend of the Uchiha prodigy to see the stunningly fragile person beneath.

He pushed those thoughts aside. There was no need to go there tonight. Itachi was here, fully present if the almost imperceptible quirk at the corner of his mouth was any indication.

“Well, you might,” Shisui said in a low voice, looking down at the slender, muscular form. “If I wanted you to.”

That got a reaction out of the younger Uchiha. To most, the subtle increase in his heart rate and the catch in his breathing might have gone unnoticed, but to Shisui, they were as good as an invitation. Itachi wanted him.

“Such conceit does not become a branch child of the Uchiha,” Itachi said quietly.

 _Oh, moody tonight, aren’t we? I’ll have to snap you out of that._ Shisui rolled his eyes, fully aware that Itachi couldn’t see him. “I do a lot of things unbecoming of a branch Uchiha. I think putting the mighty heir over my knee would qualify as one.”

Itachi stiffened and opened his eyes for the first time. “You wouldn’t dare.”

Shisui smiled wickedly. “Try me.”

Itachi closed his eyes again, feigning calm, but Shisui saw right through him. He’d been bluffing before, but now, the thought of having Itachi like that... And if he was fast enough, he could do it. Leisurely, Shisui crossed the room and sat on the edge of the mattress.

“‘Tachi-chan,” he said sweetly. “Ignoring me is not a good idea. You're smarter than this.”

The younger boy let out an annoyed breath. “You are getting rainwater on my bed.”

That was it. Shisui grabbed him by the hair and rolled him into his lap, crossing one leg over the backs of Itachi’s knees to pin him. After a moment, he shifted his grip from those long, ebony strands to the two thin wrists that he held securely behind Itachi’s back. Itachi fought him, of course, but he had been completely unprepared, and now, he had no leverage. _So unlike you, letting your guard down this way,_ Shisui thought with a smile. _No one else will ever see you like this._

“I’m going to get worse things on this bed if you continue antagonizing me,” Shisui said.

Itachi shifted in his lap as he realized that Shisui was deadly serious. The older boy thought it was telling that Itachi didn’t immediately order him to let go. It never ceased to amaze him that the next head of the Uchiha clan was so willing to give up control like this. Ever since they were kids, Itachi had always caved to Shisui’s will. Only his. For years, Shisui had been uncomfortable with it and had tried to force Itachi to stand up to him. Other times, he thanked the gods that Itachi would listen to _someone_. The little baka was inclined to forget he was human and therefore had basic human needs like food, sleep, and medical care. There had been many a mission where Kakashi had half-carried his squadmate back to the Uchiha compound and demanded that the guards at the gate send for Shisui, the only one who would call Itachi’s murmured ‘I’m fine’ for what it was. Complete and utter bullshit.

And then there were times like this, when this kind of power was the most exhilarating feeling in the world.

“I don’t think you’re going to test me like this again,” Shisui murmured, sliding his free hand down Itachi’s muscled back and brushing the waistline of his plain grey pants. “Are you, ‘Tachi?”

Itachi went perfectly still, then. Shisui wasn’t even sure he was breathing.

Shisui gave him an experimental swat on the backside. “Not going to answer me?”

He saw the internal struggle play itself out in the tension of the younger boy’s shoulders and neck. Answer and give up a little more power, or play the silent, unreachable Uchiha genius? Technically, a few smacks weren’t likely to get much out of a man like Itachi, who had endured brutal torture at the hands of a band of Kusagakure shinobi for nearly a week before his team had come for him. But they weren’t in that world. They had created their own over these long years. In this world, Itachi didn’t have to be the all-powerful prodigy. He wasn’t a warrior, a killer, a leader. He was simply...himself. And he wanted Shisui to be in charge.

“No, I will not test you again,” Itachi said into the silken sheets.

Shisui traced his fingertips over Itachi’s lower back, reveling in the way the boy squirmed slightly at the sensation. “I don’t know. You don’t learn a lesson that quickly. I think you could use some more convincing.”

Itachi's breathing sped up just a little as Shisui’s hand slipped under his waistband, sliding it back toward his thighs to expose that pale expanse of flesh.

“Tell me, ‘Tachi. Are you ever going to ignore me again?” he asked.

“Probably,” Itachi muttered, and Shisui swatted him again, harder this time.

“Wrong answer, tensai.” He put a hint of ice into the words, warning Itachi that he was in no mood for the boy’s legendary stubbornness. “Try again?”

“I will not ignore you,” Itachi said grudgingly.

Shisui caressed the darkening red mark he had left, rubbing it to take away the sting. “Good.”

Itachi’s body relaxed a little at the word, and much as Shisui enjoyed the raw dominance of being able to give the boy a much-needed smack on the ass, he couldn’t bring himself to hit him again. It wasn’t uncommon for shinobi to develop some mild sadomasochistic tendencies, pain came with the life, but hurting Itachi was just...wrong. Fundamentally wrong.

However, there was nothing wrong with teasing him mercilessly for being a little brat.

Shisui removed his hand from Itachi’s backside and reached into his pocket for the little bottle he’d brought with him. He felt the bulge against his leg grow larger as Itachi recognized the sound of the cap popping off. Shisui spread a little of the clear oil across his fingers, taking the time to let it warm in his hand.

Itachi bucked his hips slightly as Shisui’s first finger swirled around his entrance, not yet pressing inward, and Shisui put a little more strength into the leg holding him still. “Impatient?” he breathed.

Itachi gave a tiny whimper before he controlled himself. “No.”

Shisui’s lips turned up in a broad grin. “Oh, ‘Tachi, I thought we agreed that you weren’t going to test me anymore. You didn’t lie to me, did you?”

Itachi shrugged as much as Shisui’s hold on him would allow.

“I swear, you’re worse than Sasuke-chan when you want to be,” Shisui said, pressing his finger just centimeters into Itachi. “I suppose I’ll have to teach you to behave yourself.”

Itachi shifted his hips again, the motion sending little lightning bolts into Shisui’s groin. The older boy let out a quiet moan and very slowly eased his finger inward. He twisted it around for a while, working Itachi open, but even when he was certain he could add a second finger without causing any pain, he didn’t. Itachi was going to pay for lying to him. The boy clearly knew what he was doing and started making little movements in Shisui’s lap to urge him along, but this was one area in which Shisui had Itachi beat. Age and experience meant that he could last longer than Itachi had any hope of doing if he put his mind to it.

After another minute of this, Itachi did something that Shisui hadn’t expected. “Please, more,” he gasped. “Shisui, please.”

The older boy’s breath caught in his throat. “What’s that, ‘Tachi?” he murmured, still slowly pumping that single finger in and out. “Do you want more?”

Itachi nodded rapidly, but his lips were pressed tightly together.

“I can’t hear you,” Shisui prompted. Getting Itachi to beg was pretty rare.

It took another minute for Itachi say, “Please, Shisui.”

Shisui rewarded him by easing a second finger into him. He was so well-stretched that there was no resistance, but Itachi clearly felt it, because he bucked his hips again. Shisui grinned and scissored his fingers gently, drawing a little gasp from the younger boy as his trapped manhood bulged against Shisui’s leg. Itachi started to rock his hips, taking advantage of the friction, but Shisui clicked his tongue and withdrew both fingers.

“No, no, none of that,” Shisui said, giving him a light tap on the backside. “You only get what I give you.”

Itachi’s motions slowed, but he didn’t quite stop.

“Don’t you dare come,” Shisui warned, and Itachi stilled with a soft whine. He gave the younger boy a little time to calm down and then abruptly pushed three fingers into him, curling them toward that bundle of nerves that would reduce him to a quivering mess. Itachi cried out beautifully when he brushed it, and not for the first time, Shisui was grateful that the boy had worked a permanent sound-suppression jutsu into the walls of his room. Shisui hit that same spot again, and again, and when he knew Itachi was right on the edge, he withdrew his hand and unceremoniously dumped him onto the hard floor. The younger boy’s hand flew between his legs involuntarily, desperate to finish what Shisui hadn’t. He had a little trouble getting his pants out of the way, those usually deft fingers now frantic with need, but he eventually succeeded in getting them down about halfway to his knees, just enough that his cock was free.

“Itachi,” Shisui said sharply. “That belongs to me. If you even think of touching yourself, I _will_ make you regret it.”

Itachi hesitated, another low whimper escaping his throat as he looked up at Shisui.

“Put your palms on the floor,” Shisui ordered, and Itachi reluctantly complied. Shisui kept him like that for a few long minutes as he undressed himself, watching as Itachi’s eyes shifted from pleading to frustrated. When he was satisfied that Itachi wasn’t going to disobey him, he smiled. “Come here, love.”

Itachi kicked his pants off completely and crawled forward to kneel in front of Shisui’s legs. It was a position that Shisui couldn’t help but enjoy, considering all the time he’d spent on his knees in clan meetings, always below Itachi. The older Uchiha drew his legs up and stretched out on the silk sheets.

“I could leave you like this all night, you know. Just sleep in your bed, and then leave in the morning. After you make me breakfast, of course,” he said casually, and he laughed at the horrified glare the boy gave him. “But what fun would that be? Get up here, ‘Tachi.”

Itachi pushed himself up onto the low bed and immediately settled himself onto Shisui’s cock. Shisui nodded at him, and Itachi very carefully eased himself up, and then back down, riding him gently. It only took a few minutes for his movements to become slightly unsteady, his rhythm starting to falter as he shuddered and gasped. Uchiha Itachi losing that perfect composure...it was the most beautiful thing the older shinobi had ever seen.

But the little brat didn’t get that luxury yet. Shisui’s hand leisurely reached out to trail down Itachi’s firm chest and muscled abs, and just as Itachi’s lips parted in ecstasy, Shisui’s fingers clamped down around the base of his cock to prevent his release. Itachi froze, furious, and Shisui pursed his lips. “Did I tell you to stop?”

“Shisui, please! I can’t!” Itachi whined softly, but Shisui shook his head. The younger boy gritted his teeth and started moving again, whimpering and shaking as Shisui’s grip refused to loosen. His skin was flushed and covered in a thin sheen of sweat as he continued, pleading for Shisui to release him. The older Uchiha did no such thing. His free hand reached up to tug at Itachi’s sensitive nipples, and he groaned appreciatively at the way it made Itachi jerk and clench around him.

“I like you like this,” Shisui growled, thrusting his hips sharply upward. “Desperate. Helpless. Just for me.”

“For you,” Itachi gasped. “Just you. Only you, Shisui-sama.”

Shisui had intended to make Itachi ride him to completion before he let him go, but adding the honorific to his name was Itachi’s secret weapon, and it never failed. With the surety of a lifetime of taijutsu training, Shisui rolled them so he was on top and slammed into Itachi forcefully. The younger boy writhed and struggled beneath him, and just as Shisui felt himself go over the edge, he pulled his hand away from Itachi’s cock to tangle it in his hair and drag his face upward for a deep kiss, swallowing Itachi’s sweet cry of relief as if he could keep the sound stored within him forever.

When he pulled away, Itachi was completely limp beneath him, eyes closed and lips slightly parted as he caught his breath. Shisui always worried when Itachi got like this, so unguarded and careless and peaceful; he had been ANBU for too long to give in to his feelings that way. Itachi, however, had never been ANBU, even after three years of service in the darkest underbelly of Konoha’s military. Looking at him now, it seemed entirely possible that he never would be. And as much as he feared for him, there was a half-buried part of Shisui’s soul that was supremely, heartbreakingly grateful. _I love you, Itachi._

“Hmm...remind me to upset you more often,” Itachi murmured and shifted slightly beneath him.

“I won’t have to,” Shisui whispered into Itachi's neck. “You do it all the time.”

 


End file.
